Hot Spring
by FoxFire7
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome confess their love for one another and things start to heat things up at the hot springs oh and Kikyou is dead in my story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

Summary: What happens when Inuaysha and the gang are resting at there camp site and then all the action happens at the hot springs oh and Kikyou is dead

Chap 1

(Inuyasha and Kagome already admitted their love for each other but hasn't told the resrt of the gong yet)

Inuyasha and the gang were walking all day and everyone including Inuyasha even though he wouldn't admit it were getting tired.

Kagome: "Inuyasha were tired can we please stop and make camp for the night"

Inuyasha: "feh why its not even sunset yet"

Kagome: "well if we don't I might have to s-i-t you"

Inuyasha froze and thought 'oh no I better tell her ok'

Inuyasha: "Fine we'll stop for the night"

Kagome was so happy that they were going to stop she jumped on Inuyasha and said "thank you Inuyasha" and kissed him on the cheek and she left to get some wood. Everyone was shocked about what just happened. Inuyasha smiled a bit 'I wish she would hav kissed me on the lips instead'

The sun was setting and they already had dinner. In the forest there was a hot spring so Kagome and Sango decide to go into the spring.

Sango: "Miroku you better not follow us"

Miroku: "why dear Sango don't you trust me"

Sango just ignored him and they headed towards the spring. When they arrived there they took off their cloths and went inside (If you guys are wondering where Shippo is his asleep at the camp site).

Sango: "Hey Kagome I have a question"

Kagome: "Ok what is it"

Sango: "Why did you kiss Inuyasha on the cheek"

Kagome blushed and said "I don't know what your talking about" "Oh come on Kagome you can tell me" "well you already know how I feel about Inuyasha right, well I just couldn't help myself he was just all cute and hot so I just kissed him" What they didn't know was that Inuyasha has been hiding behind a tree and has been listening the whole time. Sango decided that she wanted to head back towards camp so she left Kagome alone. Inuyasha decided to come out and sneak up on Kagome. He covered her eyes and said "guess who"

Kagome: "well lets see" she move her hands to feel what was there until she felt something soft and triangle shape. "Inuyasha"

Inuaysha: "you guessed right now what should be your prize"

Kagome: I don't know how about this" and she kissed him on the lips.

At first Inuyasha was shocked but then got over it and started to kiss back. Kagome was enjoying this and the she felt something on her lips it was his tongue asking for entrance. She granted his wish and stared to explore her mouth. For a moment there was a tongue fight but Inuyasha one the battle. His arms were around her back and waist. So he moved one of his arms towards her ass and started to grope her (I think he's been hanging with Miroku a bit to much).

When they finally stopped Kagome said "I love my prize" and Inuyasha said "well I love giving you your prize"

They knew they had to leave so Sango and Miroku wouldn't get suspicious so Inuyasha

left then Kagome did about 5 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

Summary: What happens when Inuaysha and the gang are resting at there camp site and then all the action happens at the hot springs oh and Kikyou is dead

Chap 2

The next day the gang was on their way towards North. They heard about a jewel shard rumor and about Naraku too.

On their way they heard a scream and a roar of a demon. They gang ran towards they sound and saw a Fox demon playing tricks to a woman. He did an illusion trick that there was a bandit chasing her.

Inuyasha drew out his sword and said "hey ugly what are you doing"

The fox demon stopped his illusion and the woman ran away. He said "My name is Tada and what do you care half breed."

Inuyasha: "what did you call me" as he growled and started to strike at him. Kagome told him "Inuyasha he has a shard on his right arm."

Inuyasha wanted to strike his arm but Tada used an illusion on Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the illusion Tada and started to strike him not knowing it wasn't him.

Kagome: "Inuyasha snap out of it its an illusion." Then Sango and Miroku ran towards Tada and started to attack him but Tada dodged their attacks and did another illusion trick. He made Sango imagine that the whole gang were dieing and so was kohaku and Miroku's illusion was that he killing his friends with his wind tunnel and also himself. (OK guys I'm making Shippo disappeared since I cant think of anything to do with him so just imagine whatever happened to him)

Kilala tried to help to but Tada just did an illusion spell that was the same as Inuyasha's.

While they were suffering with the illusion Tada ran towards Kagome and grabbed her.

Kagome: " Why are you doing this to my friends?"

Tada: "Because I think its fun to watch people suffer of what they fear well except the half demon I just did an illusion to make him think I was fighting with him"

While he was talking Kagome grabbed an arrow and aimed it at him but he dodged it.

Tada ran towards her and grabbed her arms.

Tada: "Did you really think you can kill me. The only way you can stop my illusions is if I stop them, you kill me or remove the jewel but obviously your choice is none of the above so I'm going to destroy you." He was about to use an attack. Kagome yelled "INUYASAHAAA HELP ME"

While Inuyasha was battling the fake Tada he heard his name 'huh Kagome's in trouble but Tada is in front of me wait its an illusion Damn him' he started to transform with his red eyes, purple strips and longer claws.

As Tada was about to attack Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed his arm and started to beat him up and while Tada was unconscious he took out the jewel shard and killed him. Inuyasha turned back into his normal self.

He looked around and noticed that everyone was unconscious except Kagome. He ran towards her and said "Kagome are you OK" "Yes Inuyasha Thank you" Inuyasha bended down and kissed her. Kilala woke up and Inuyasha helped put both Sango and Miroku on her back so they can go to a safer place for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELP**

Ok for you guys that still want for this story to continue I have one request. HELP. I have some ideas what to do but still not sure. So if you have any ideas or suggestions PLEASE tell me.

To my resent people I know I told some of you that I'll update but one I;m not done and two I have no idea what else to do with it so I'm terrible SORRY. Trust me I've been doing some of the work in my English class but nothing. So PLEASE HELP ME.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I**** sometimes have stuff to do when I**** want to update.**

Next morning everyone was recovered from their battle. They've had there breakfast and started to continue with the search for the jewel shards. When they wanted to rest for a moment until Inuyasha smelt an unnecessary scent.

Inuyasha: "'sniff' 'sniff' damn him, he's coming"

Kagome: "who" then all of a sudden Koga shows up in front of her.

Koga: "hey Kagome I hope mutt face over there has been taking care of you." then Inuyasha got in front of Koga.

Inuyasha: Shes been fine and what the hell are you doing here.

Kagome: Inuyasha let me talk to him" she looked at him with a dont worry look.

Inuyash: "ok" and stepped awhile but not to far.

Kogome: "Koga I 'm flattered that you like me and all but as I 've been trying to tell you I'm don't have feelings for you like that, but I still want to be friends"

Koga was a bit sad but happy since he wanted Kagome to be happy. "ok I understand and I'll still be your friend" He went up and hugged kagome and ran since he didnt feel like getting hit from inuyasha.

Later Inuyasha smells something unfamiliar. "Theres someone around here but I don't know who or what. I'll go with Kagome to check around the east and south. Sango Miroku you guys check north and west." "right"

After about an hour they all came back to the campsite.

Inuyash: found anything

Miroku: Nope not a thing

Kagome: Neither did we

Since they didn't find anything they decided to forget about it and started to sleep. But there is someone there stoking there every move for a battle

**A/U: sorry if this seems short but I really have to go. I barely got time to write this story. Got any suggestions tell me.**


End file.
